Devices for generating 2D video data are known, for example video servers, broadcasters, or authoring devices. Currently 3D enhanced devices for providing three dimensional (3D) image data are being proposed. Similarly destination devices for rendering display 3D video data are being proposed, like players for optical disc (e.g. Blu-ray Disc; BD) or set top boxes which render received digital video signals. The destination device is to be coupled to a display device like a TV set or monitor. Video data is transferred from the source device via a suitable interface, preferably a high-speed digital interface like HDMI. The 3D display may also be integrated with the destination device, e.g. a television (TV) having a receiving section and a 3D display.
For 3D content, such as 3D movies or TV broadcasts, additional, auxiliary data may be displayed in combination with the image data, for example subtitles, a logo, a game score, a ticker tape for financial news or other announcements or news.
The document WO2008/115222 describes a system for combining text with three dimensional content. The system inserts text at the same level as the nearest depth value in the 3D content. One example of 3D content is a two-dimensional image and an associated depth map. In this case, the depth value of the inserted text is adjusted to match the nearest depth value of the given depth map. Another example of 3D content is a plurality of two-dimensional images and associated depth maps. In this case, the depth value of the inserted text is continuously adjusted to match the nearest depth value of a given depth map. A further example of 3D content is stereoscopic content having a right eye view and a left eye view. In this case the text in one of the left eye view and right eye view is shifted to match the nearest disparity value in the stereoscopic image. Yet another example of 3D content is stereoscopic content having a plurality of right eye views and left eye views. In this case the text in the left eye views or right eye views is continuously shifted to match the nearest depth value in the stereoscopic images. As a result, the system produces text combined with 3D content wherein the text does not obstruct the 3D effects in the 3D content and does not create visual fatigue when viewed by a viewer.